Optoelectronic components in which an optoelectronic semiconductor chip, for example, a laser chip is capped under a housing cover in a hermetically sealed manner for protection from ambient influences are known. The housing cover may be configured as optically transparent to allow electromagnetic radiation emitted by the optoelectronic semiconductor chip to pass through. The capping is typically performed by using a glass solder that requires a high process temperature.